We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by TrustMeI'mTheDoctor
Summary: Ella is a trigger happy girl who will stop at nothing to survive. When she saves the group she joins forces with them and Shane can't keep his hands off  of her. When things begin to go down hill, Ella discovers something that may result in her death.SMUT
1. Friends with Benefits

A/N: Hi! Second Walking Dead fan fiction and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please leave a comment! :) Thanks! Warning this story will have a lot of smut in it!

The man was hiding behind a car with his crossbow aimed at a walker, she laughed at his stupidity and took out the walker with her own gun. His expression turned to confusion as the walker fell to the ground. She reloaded her gun and took down another walker that was near him. More confusion and then a wiled look around the area came from the man with the crossbow. He can't be all that smart, she thought to herself, maybe I should let him know? Na. She took down three more walkers and then noticed another group of people, a large group of people hiding behind another vehicle. Eight people to be exact, with two children; she noticed that one man had a fair sized cut on his cheek, it looked like it was made from fingernails. She smirked, stupid men. She took down the last walker that was a threat and then whistled to them. The man with the cut on his cheek head jerked up and he spotted her. Her burgundy hair difficult to miss in the clear daylight; she motioned for them to come over to her and they did but the man with the crossbow just looked pissed off about it. When they were all over she whispered,

" You guys make to much noise,"

A man with a sheriffs hat replied, " How do we not make noise then?"

She pointed to her gun, " Silencer."

" Well sorry if silencer's aren't just laying around for us to take." Mumbled the man with the cut on his face, " Where'd you get that from anyway?"

" Stole it from some looters a while back, got like five more. You want one?"

"Now hold up a minute, who are you?" Asked sheriff's hat.

" Ella, and you guys are?" She looked around at the group of shaken up survivors, and raised an eyebrow.

" I'm Rick, that Shane," he pointed to the man with the cuts, " Daryl," Crossbow guy.

" Lori, my wife, Carl, my son, and that's Carol and Sophia, T-Dog and Andrea."

" What kind of a name is T-Dog?" She asked the man known as T-Dog.

He narrowed his eyes, " Childhood nickname."

" Okay then." She sighed, " Well what are you guys up to?"

" Trying to get outta the city," answered Shane, " What are you up to?"

" Nothing much," Ella stood up and shot another walker. They were standing behind a large roadblock that had to be the biggest Ella had seen in her whole entire life. " I can help you get out, do you have any vehicles?"

" There all right outside the city," Said Daryl, " On that highway."

" Why the hell did you leave it there?" She said rather frustrated. " Well screw it come on." She stood up and began to walk towards the high way just outside the city. She had memorized where it was located due to the fact that she had been in and out of the city many times.

" Hold up," Said Rick, " You're just going to walk out of a city filled with walkers?"

" Umm, yes."

" Are you crazy?"

" Not that I know of no."

" Well, we are going a different way thank you." He informed. Shane stepped forward.

" I think we should go with her, she seems like she knows her way around," She decided she liked this guy, and she doesn't like many people.

" I agree with Shane," Said the blonde known as Andrea.

Ella looked at her wrist, pretending she had a watch on it, " Come on I haven't got all day, I need to get home."

" Come on Rick," Pleaded Andrea. Shane had already started walking away from the group, and was now standing next to the beauty Ella. Her right hip jutted out to the side and her gun hanging loosely in her left hand.

" Screw this I'm leaving ya'll, sorry." She turned around and continued walking, her hips moving from side to side in a quick manner as she walked. Shane's eyes stuck to her well-sculpted ass for a second and then he snapped back into the harsh reality.

" Rick I'm going too," Rick gaped at his friend, and then shook his head in anger,

" Fine but if she gets one of us killed, I swear-"

" Shut up!" She ordered, " They'll here you."

The strange group of survivors followed the even stranger girl out of the city. The two children stuck like glue to their mother's sides.

Ella must have been trained in some form of self-defense or shooting because her shots were amazingly precise. They were now two blocks away from being at a clear shot out of the city. Walkers were beginning to swarm and the group was beginning to freak out; Ella noticed that some member of the group didn't have guns; stupid, she thought.

They came to a stop a block away and that block was filled with eighteen walkers on the prowl. They didn't know what to do so they stayed hidden behind a roadblock.

" Okay, I'm going to distract them and you run. Got it?" She told them as she reloaded her gun.

" That's suicide," Warned Shane, " you'll never make it."

The gun made a click as she cocked it and she looked at him, " I always make it out alive." She smiled and winked. Then, like that, she was jumping over the roadblock and making lowed noises.

" OVER HERE!" She shouted, she got the attention of the walkers and took out the three closest to her. Then turned the corner and killed two more; the other walkers limped after her with their arms out stretched and their bellies hungry.

Once the road was clear of walkers Rick told them the plan: Run like hell. They all jumped over the roadblock and sprinted towards the high way. Daryl could see their vehicles, and Shane could see trees and other abandoned cars. But at the back of his mind he still worried about Ella. A walker flung itself at Shane but he shot it in the head immediately, causing blood to spurt onto his clothes and face.

Then they saw her; she was in the building next to where they were running, a dozen walkers behind her. Now ten, seven, and then finally three walkers; this girl was skilled. Andrea gawked at her and then sprinted even faster feeling the need to be her best for this girl, event though the girl could care less about what Andrea did.

They were now out of the city and at the vehicles; panting and clutching their stomachs they loaded into the vehicles. Shane stood outside the RV, angry.

" Are you seriously gonna leave her?" He asked loudly, " She saved your lives and you're going to leave her?"

Ricks stepped out of the RV and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, only to have it shaken off, " Shane, there's nothing we can do. She wanted to do it."

Shane took a deep breath, " Well I'm going back for her." He reloaded his gun and ran back to the city. When he was on the same block he spotted her running towards him.

Her mouth dropped open, " What are you doing?" She shouted, " Go away!"

" I'm not gonna leave you here," He yelled in his deep voice. " You're coming with me."

" No I'm not!" She was at his side now but didn't stop. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as she ran. He stumbled slightly but then sprinted along side her, she let go of his hand, and "No I'm not." She repeated, " But we can discuss this later. This really isn't the right time or place."

After Shane shot two more walkers in the head they arrived at the groups vehicles. Ella was clutching her stomach and Shane was stabling himself against the RV.

After regaining her breath she walked over to him and smacked his shoulder,

" Hey!"

" Why did you come back?" She questioned intensely.

His brow furrowed, " I thought you might need some help! Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

" No I definitely shouldn't! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

" You could have too ya hypocrite!"

" Its different though! Oh hell with it," She sighed and got some more bullets out of her back pack, then reloaded her gun. Then stuck her hand out at Shane,

" I guess this is the part where I say thanks," She said quietly, " So thanks, I guess. It was a pleasure meeting you." They shook hands and then she began to walk away. Her hips swaying back and forth; damn she has a nice ass, thought Shane.

" Wait!" he ran and caught up with her.

" Shane!" Shouted Rick, " hurry up, we best be leaving !"

Shane waved a hand to say go away to Rick, " Ella! Wait."

" What?" She said as she continued walking.

" I thought I told you that you were staying with us."

She stopped, " What?"

" You're staying with us," he informed.

" Are you really trying to tell me to do something?" She mocked and rolled her eyes,

" You my friend obviously don't know me."

" Well then let me get to know you, stay with us. We could use a girl like you."

" I'm difficult to get along with and I'm a bit of a bitch."

" So?"

" I'm controlling,"

" Perfect, we like people who take control."

She sighed a heavy sigh, " I'm stubborn, a bitch, and I don't like anyone."

" Fine by me," He replied, " Come on, stay? You'll like it with us."

" I doubt that," She mumbled to herself, " It would be much easier for ya'll if I didn't stay."

" I don't like easy. Come on?"

" Ugh. Fine! Fine." She walked past him towards the vehicles but then stopped and turned around, " Which one is your car?"

" Jeep."

She nodded and got into the jeep. She was obviously unhappy but Shane didn't care.

The gang continued down the road until they came to a large house located just off the highway. A perfect spot. The group pulled into the driveway and Shane, Rick and Daryl got out to go check if it was safe. It was; Ella was angry that Rick hadn't let her into the house to help check; she hated sitting out and feeling like she couldn't do anything. Feeling as if she were being treated like a girl who everyone doubted. When they returned she was leaning against the jeep going through her bag.

She glanced up, " is it clear?" At the same time another woman had asked the same question. Lori was her name, and of course Rick responded to Lori instead of Ella; but Ella could understand, that was his wife.

" Yes its clear," he replied to his wife and then frowned at Ella, " We're gonna stay here for as long as we can. So come on."

Everyone grabbed their things and headed up to the house gingerly, as if they were afraid of it. Ella on the other hand walked swiftly up the front steps and into the house.

" What do you think of her?" Asked Shane to Rick, " She's something isn't she?"

Rick squinted against the glare from the sun, " She's okay, I don't see why you like her so much."

" She saved our lives Rick."

" On dumb luck. What if her plan hadn't worked?"

" But it did work," Shane said flatly. " And we're alive."

" But what if it hadn't?"

" She saved our lives Rick! I don't see what you're so pissed about."

" I just don't like her."

They stepped up the steps and through the front door,

" Hey Rick?" Asked Lori, " Can I talk to you for a second?"

" Yeah sure" Rick disappeared with his wife and Shane headed upstairs to find a bedroom. It was late and the sun was beginning to set; Shane yawned and opened a door to a bedroom. He glanced up and his mouth fell to the floor. Standing in front of him was a half naked Ella, he had had the good fortune of walking in on her changing.

" You don't mind closing the door do you?" She asked as she slipped on a new tank top.

He shut the door behind him but them realize he was stuck in the room; he didn't mind seeing her half naked, even if it was just from behind, but when he did care about was how she would react.

" Sorry bout that." He rubbed his chin as his eyes wandered back to her butt. " Didn't know you were in here."

" Do you want a picture?" She asked sarcastically. She then stepped into a pair of shorts.

He chuckled, " Nope I'm fine, sorry again."

She slowly bent over at the waist and ran a hand down the front of her leg, then snatched her bag off the floor and placed it on the bed. Shane must have been drooling by now. She straightened back up and looked at him; she smiled flirtatiously and sat on the bed, crossing her legs.

" Do you want something?"

" Nope bye," He turned around and left the room. Leaving Ella in a fit of giggles on her bed.

After Ella went down stairs for her helping of dinner she felt slightly better about being here with these people. Andrea had been the only one willing to talk to her and she enjoyed Andrea's company. Although Andrea did seem depressed and that was a turn off for Ella,

" Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Night Andrea." Ella sat up from her seat at the dining table and headed upstairs. When she arrived in her room she closed the door behind her and sat down on the cushy bed trying to get comfortable. Knock, knock.

" Come in," She called and Shane opened the door.

" Hey," he slid his hands into his pockets and looked at her, " Sorry Rick doesn't like you."

" Rick doesn't like me? Why he was practically fallowing me around like a puppy," She giggled, " What's up?"

He pointed a finger at her and sat down on the edge of the bed, " You are a strange girl."

" I'm not a girl, I'm a woman thank you very much."

" Sorry, woman. You're a strange woman."

" And you're a strange man."

He raised an eyebrow, " How so?"

" For starters you have a cut on your cheek in the shape of finger nails, which suggests someone clawed you. Judging by the way Lori acts around you I bet it was her who clawed you." Shane stiffened and Ella continued, " You have a hard outer shell but inside I know you're about to crack from all this shit. And you've definitely had a history with Rick; possibly sick of him always being the leading man?"

" How can you tell all of that? You haven't even known me for twenty four hours."

Ella shrugged, " So what went on between you and Lori?"

Before he could stop himself Shane said, " We had an affair, thought Rick was dead. Now she hates me; and yes she gave me this," he pointed to the cuts on his cheek. " I deserved 'em though. So go ahead have your say in this."

She pursed her lips, " I don't have a say, and I understand what you did."

" You do?"

" Sure, you thought Rick was dead, Lori's hot. What the hell right?"

He chuckled, " I guess so. So what your story?"

" I don't have one,"

" Everyone has one, you just don't want to tell me."

" Yeah, I don't want to tell you." She winked and crawled over to him. " What do you miss most?"

" Sex," He sighed, " sex is good."

Ella giggled, " That it is, but I don't like relationships so that was always an issues for me. No one wants a sex buddy they just want a girlfriend."

Shane smiled, and Ella thought for a moment.

" We need to get to know each other a bit more," Said Ella suddenly.

" Why exactly?"

" So we can have sex."

Shane's head swung in her direction, " What?"

"You heard me," She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to his ear and breathed, " I want sex."

He could feel his dick begin to harden as she rubbed her breasts up against his chest and planted small kissed on his neck. Her body rubbing against his in a rhythmic motion that drove him wild,

" We can't do this," He breathed as he laced his finger through he burgundy hair, and brought her closer.

" Why not?" She purred sadly, " I want you." She nipped at his ear and pushed him back onto the bed and climbed further on top of him.

She attacked his lips fiercely and snaked her hands under his shirt. He happily returned this gesture and slid his hand under her shirt and planted them on her breasts, which caused her to moan into his mouth. He toyed with her nipples as they made out hungrily. She sat up and yanked off her top and he took this time to take his off as well. He flipped her over so he was on top, he pinned her arms above her head and attacked her neck, sucking on her delicate skin that was oh so soft. She moaned and he released her arms from his grip, they immediately flew to his pants and undid the belt buckle and the zipper. She struggled to pull them down and he helped her get them completely off. Shane then undid Ella's shorts and discarded them somewhere at the foot of the bed. She reached to pull his mouth back to hers but he refused and sank down in between her legs. She smiled as he began to pull down her underwear with his teeth. When they were down by her ankles he pulled them off with his hand and threw them off somewhere. He then moved back up in between her thighs and smirked up at her, she was panting and waiting for him to start.

" Spread them further," he ordered. She spread her legs apart and he placed his hands on the sides of her thighs, then moved one hand to her center and began to stroke her clit, she moaned as he dipped his finger inside of her and used the other to massage her clit. She threw her head back as he pulled his finger out of her and began to suck on her clit, his tongue moving hungrily over it. Then he dipper his tongue inside of her and she let out a noise that was heavenly to his ears. After at least five minutes of torture he moved back up to her face and kissed her. She could taste herself on him and she loved it, it drove her mad.

" Shane take off your boxers," She ordered and he obliged. Once his boxers were off he unclasped her bra and took her nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan again. That sound was like music to his ears. He hadn't heard a moan like that in a long time. She pushed him away and flipped him over so she was on top; she straddled his lap and slowly sunk onto his hard length that was just begging for attention. She slowly rode him, sinking on and off of him. He had had enough, he flipped them back over and thrust into her, not once or twice, but over and over and over. She moaned and her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

" Harder," She pleaded and so he went harder, thrusting into her repeatedly again and again. He loved the feel of her around him, cradling his dick like a warm blanket.

" Shane I'm gonna come," She moaned, and then she came and so did he. He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her. He was probably crushing her but she wasn't complaining and neither was he. He lined kisses down her neck and then planted one final one on her lips: a delicate kiss. Her fingernails had left little marks on his shoulders,

" Oh sorry, I left battle wounds."

" That's fine," he pulled out of her and a small whimper escaped her mouth, " I probably did too, sorry."

" Its fine, I like it rough." She panted.

" I can tell," he panted back smirking, " hey Ella?"

" Yeah?"

" That was really good sex."

" Well there's plenty more where that came from." She smiled and relaxed into the bed.

" Oh really?"

" Yeah except I have one rule, we have to promise not to have any feelings towards each other. Its just sex."

" Fine by me," he snaked an arm around her waist but she pushed away.

" And no cuddling."

" Okay, what ever."

" Night Shane."

" Night Ella."


	2. Cherry Pie

A/N: Hi! Okay thank you to all of the people who put this story on their favorites list, or anything else really! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! P.S. If you know any songs about a friend with benefits relationship message me please, because I am using song names and chapter titles. I'm warning everyone again, if you don't like smut then this story is not for you. P.S. I messed up in the first chapter I'm sorry! I forgot to mention Glenn when Rick was introducing everyone! I'm just gonna act like Ella knew who he was anyway okay?

The sun shined in through the windows in the small bedroom that Ella was staying in. She stretched her toes and yawned, then took in the scent that was still drifted around the room from the night before. It was the smell of sex and it made her want it badly. Her eyes fluttered open and she wanted Shane inside of her again, she craved him so badly. She rolled over to face him only to realize that he was not there,

" Dammit," She cursed.

The white sheets cradled her naked body as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned again. She looked under the covers down at her feet and noticed two bruises on her hips that were not there the day before. Her urge to have Shane inside of her had not subsided and she still was hot from the night before; she could easily go for another round. The sex had been wonderful and so filling.

_Why am I always so horny, why can't I be normal? _She wondered. She slipped her hand under the covers and down towards her mound. She rubbed it slowly and then slipped two fingers inside of herself, her mouth opening slightly to gasp with pleasure. She pushed them in further and then pulled them out, and then repeated that pattern again and again until finally her wanting had been satisfied. She pulled her fingers out of herself completely and stretched again.

After throwing on a tank top, some shorts, and washing her hands, Ella headed downstairs to get something to eat. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs she was bombarded by Andrea.

" Ella." She said flatly.

Ella's eyebrows raised in confusion, " ….yes?"

" I need to ask you something."

" Can I get breakfast first?"

Andrea frowned and nodded. After Ella got a bowel of oatmeal she returned to Andrea who was now lounging on the couch in the living room. Ella sat down next to her and tucked her legs underneath herself.

" What did you wanna ask?"

" Did you ever get lonely being by yourself?" Her head was hanging down.

" Not really," She smirked remembering all the night she had spent with her fingers, " I found way to keep myself busy."

" Were you always by yourself or did you start out with people?"

Ella took a deep breath, " I was originally with two of my friends but they didn't make it," She frowned, " but what's done is done."

" Do you ever remember the day they died?" Asked Andrea quietly, " I do all the time."

" I try not to dwell on the past too much," Ella took a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth and smiled lightly. " Andrea just try to think about the day she died, just think of all the good times."

Andrea looked up, " How do you do it?"

" Do what?"

" You're so human, but at the same time its as if you have a death wish."

Ella chuckled, " I don't have a death with I just enjoy killing walkers."

Andrea smiled, " That seems normal."

Ella laughed and Andrea joined in.

_Meanwhile…_

" Hey Shane can I talk to you?" Asked Dale; Shane sat on the front steps of the house reloading his gun and tying his shoes.

" What up?" Replied Shane as he loaded the gun and cocked it.

Dale hesitantly took a seat on the front steps next to Shane, " I'm worried about you Shane." He sighed.

Shane's brow furrowed, " Why?"

" Well you have those cuts on your face and they definitely aren't from a walker."

" I told you I got myself while I was sleeping."

" We all know that isn't what happened," Dale took off his hat and looked into the distance. " Did Lori do it?"

" What?"

" You heard me," Dale rubbed his forehead, " Shane you've got to let her go."

" Its none of your business what I do Dale, just stay out of it."

Dale sighed, frustrated, " Shane, you're changing. Not in a good way either. The way you were back at the CDC. You nearly drank yourself to death."

Shane grabbed his gun and his bag off the step and stood up angrily. He didn't turn around to look at Dale as he stormed off towards the back yard.

" Shane," Shane nearly jumped out of his shoes when Rick said his name.

" What?" Asked Shane, his heart pumping fast. Damn these people and their sneaky ways, Shane thought.

" Do you think it's a good idea if we teach other people how to use a gun?"

Rick's gun was propped against his shoulder as he stood talking to Shane. Shane's gun hanging down towards the ground,

" Everyone already knows how don't they?" Questioned Shane. Truth-be-told Shane wanted nothing to do with any of these people in this camp. Let alone teach them how to use a gun.

" Only six of us," Said Rick, " You, Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Dale, and myself."

" Ella can shoot." Objected Shane.

" Yeah, but she isn't part of the camp." Rick explained further, " Everyone needs to know how to protect themselves."

" Ella isn't part of the group?" Shane scoffed, " If it wasn't for Ella we wouldn't be alive! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

" It was dumb luck," Rick argued, " Pure dumb luck. But I understand why you like her."

" Oh and why is that then?"

" Just because I'm married and have a kid doesn't mean I'm blind Shane, she's hot. Really hot."

" That has nothing to do with it," lied Shane. Shane did love Ella's body and he loved what she could do to him with it, but, he didn't want Rick to know that. That would give Ella a bad reputation, not that she cared though.

" Okay," Rick scoffed, " What ever you say, but I want her out here for target practice. All she shot in the city were close shots. Lets see what she's really got."

" Whatever." Shane shook his head and walked passes Rick and bumped into his shoulder on the way. He headed towards the back door when suddenly it swung open and there was Ella. Her burgundy hair flowing loosely around her face; Shane had never noticed how wavy it was. Her blue eyes sparkled and her pink lips curved into a smile at the site of him.

" Hi." She said in a perky voice, " Where you going?"

Shane stepped down off the step and onto the grassy ground, taking in all of Ella's appearance, " I was actually coming to get you, Rick wants to see if you can shoot a gun."

Ella raised an eyebrow, " didn't he see m shoot yesterday?"

" Yes he did,"

" So then why does he need to see me again? I don't want to waste my bullets."

Shane shrugged, " It won't take that long if you can shoot though."

" Oh I can shoot damn well. Why do you listen to him?"

" Rick? He's my best friend." Shane ran a hand through his hair, " I owe it to him."

" No you don't." Ella grabbed a small gun from the back of her pants and headed around to the front of the house where Rick was standing with Glenn and Daryl.

" Hey, Rick?" Called Ella, " you wanted to see me shoot?"

Rick nodded, " Yeah, just trying to see if you can handle it."

Ella rolled her eyes, " Okay so what do you want me to shoot? This way?" She pointed the gun at Daryl,

" What the hell!" he ducked and she fired the gun. It zoomed over his head and into the woods.

Rick was in a state of shock he didn't even realize she now had the gun aimed at Glenn,

" Or this way?" Glenn's arms flailed over his head as he ducked and she fired in his direction. That bullet disappeared into the woods as well.

" Which way? I'm a bit confused." Shane's mouth was open as well as Glenn's. Daryl just looked pissed and Rick was just Rick.

" What do you think you're doing?" He shouted, " You could have killed them!"

" Please, if I wanted to kill them they would be dead." Glenn's eyes went wide.

Rick glared at her; " I wanted you to try to hit those cans over there on that fence."

He ordered through gritted teeth.

" Well you should have said so darlin'."

She aimed the gun at the coke can on the fence and fired: one down. Then the next one: two down. After hitting the last one dead on she smiled sweetly at Rick, Glenn, and Daryl.

" Anything else you want to see if I can do?" She questioned, " I have a hell of a right hook." She winked.

" Nope that was it," Said Rick flatly, " You can back to doing what ever you want now."

" Great," She smiled as she turned away from them and walked back towards the house. Shane was stifling a smile, and Rick was still furious.

" Damn she's hot," sighed Glenn in awe. He turned to Daryl, " I don't care if she tried to kill me—she is hot."

Shane laughed, and Daryl smirked. Rick remained in his state of anger.

Later around three o'clock…

Ella was lounging on the front lawn, her hair blowing in the light breeze, and keeping an eye on the woods for any sign of walkers. Her backpack was lying next to her and a pair of binoculars was sitting on top of it; she grabbed the binoculars and looked through them: nothing. She looked back at the house and sighed; it looked dead, as if no one lived there. The windows were dark and the siding, although pink, was dark and gloomy like the rest of the house. The grass on the front lawn was browning and patches of grass were disappearing everywhere. Up by the house two little kids were sitting under a tree with their mothers a few feet away, both keeping a stern eye on the kids. The kids just kept on playing.

She looked back at the woods and quickly drew her gun, four walkers were stumbling out of the woods,

" Lori, Carol, take the kids in side!" Shouted Ella, Lori looked towards Ella and saw the walkers. She grabbed Carl and dragged him towards the house; Carol did the same with Sophia.

Ella fired her gun but nothing happened, she cocked it and fired again. Nothing.

" Damn it," She dropped to her knees and tore through her bag looking for bullets, once she found them she looked back at the walkers that were now only a few feet away. She quickly loaded the gun; the walkers were getting closer until finally one reached out to grab her. She fell back onto the ground and fired one shot into its head. Then turned towards another walker, fired one shot. The next two dropped dead within a matter of seconds and she was back on her feet. Her breathing was shallow and she clutched her chest. Rick and Shane came charging out of the house with guns in hand,

" We heard gunshots!" Shane jogged over to Ella and Rick followed.

" What the hell happened?" Asked Rick.

" What does it look like?" Panted Ella, " I nearly died."

" How come you didn't call for help?"

" Lori saw the walkers, I figured she would tell you. Some wife you got there." Ella sat back down on the ground and then scooted away realizing she had sat down next to a walker.

" Watch what you say about my wife," Warned Rick.

" She should have told us." Shane said calmly but Ella could here the anger in his voice.

Rick was at a loss for words, a heavy sigh left his mouth and then he said, " Ella go inside and get cleaned up."

" I am clean,"

Shane chuckled, " You've got blood all over yourself."

" What?" Ella glanced down at her shirt and sure enough there was blood spatter all over her shirt and arms. " Cleaning up in probably a good idea. Are the showers okay to use?"

Rick nodded, " Just go easy on the hot water." Ella nodded and headed back towards the house.

In the bathroom…

Ella turned on the water in the shower and pulled the curtain closed. She peeled off her shirt, shorts, bra, and finally her panties, and then laid them on the floor. She stepped into the shower and relaxed against the wall as the cold water rushed over her body. She scrubbed at the blood on her arms but stopped when there was a knock on the door.

She heard the door open, " Can I come in?" Whispered Shane.

" Sure," Ella smiled. She stuck her head outside of the curtain and smiled at him. " That shirt looks good on you." He was wearing a navy blue plaid shirt and the top three buttons were unbuttoned. She could see the start of his muscles and bit her lip.

" Did Lori really see the walkers?"

Ella's brow furrowed, " You think I'm lying?"

" Of course not," He walked closer to the shower, " I was just making sure."

She smiled again, " Good, so is that all you came in for?"

He scoffed, " Of course not. I wasn't gonna miss a chance to have sex with you, and the shower is the perfect spot."

She giggled, " Well hurry up and get in here, or I'm gonna have to start without you." She winked and pulled her head back into the shower. Not a second later Shane stepped into the shower and attacked her lips with his own. She parted her lips and he took this time to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together and he pinned her up against the wall. He cupped one of her breasts in his hands and toyed with her nipple. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away from the kiss; she smirked devilishly and placed her hands on his chest then ran them down towards his length. She ran a finger along it and then fisted it. Rubbing it rhythmically; Shane moaned and attacked her neck sucking on her soft skin.

" Uh-uh-uh," She tutted and pushed him away, " Its still my turn to lead." She kissed his neck then his chest, and then slowly sunk down towards his stomach and kissed his abs, then she was on her knees. She moved so he was against the wall and then took his length into her mouth; it was so big, she wasn't sure if it was going to fit. Shane's head went back as she sucked in his throbbing dick, it was so hard. She circled the tip of it with her tongue and then sucked on it, harder and faster. She pulled away just in time as the gooey white liquid pored over her breasts and got washed away by the cold water.

" You taste good," She stood up and kissed him again, this time her tongue dominating in the battle.

Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the wall roughly. She smiled as he attacked her neck and sucked on the skin. She tasted so good. She ran her hands through his dark brown hair until she planted them on his neck. She threw her neck back so he could have better access and he moved his mouth to the provided area.

" Mmmmm," Her neck vibrated with the sounds she was making, " Shane I want you inside me." She purred.

Shane's hands rested on her hips and he pushed into her, she let out a moan, and he pushed in deeper.

" Oh Shane…" She whispered and kissed his lips hungrily. He pushed into her farther, this time faster. God she was so deep.

" Shane fuck me harder," He obliged and pushed into her harder, her fingernails dug into his back as she pulled him closer to her. Their bodies flush against each other's. He pulled out and then pushed back into her, making her back rub up against the shower wall.

" Oh god Shane, you're amazing." She moaned against his lips. " I wish we could do this all day."

" The feelings mutual," He panted and pulled out of her. She whimpered when he pulled out and he then pinned her against the wall, he kissed her one last time and then brushed a piece of wet hair off her forehead.

She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, it was so fast.

" Shane?"

" Yeah, Ella?"

" Can we do that again?" She was practically begging.

Shane chuckled and she smiled, " No I'm sorry. Plus you still need to have a proper shower."

" No I don't, I like being dirty."

" I'm sorry Ella."

She pouted and leaned against the shower wall, he looked at her. Her beautiful naked body just waiting there, all for him,

" Come on Shane, I need you."

" Ella," He laughed, " We just had sex less then two minutes ago, can't you wait until later?"

She sighed, " Nope."

" Well you're gonna have to."

She sighed and nodded, " Can you at least stay in the shower with me?"

He nodded and she smirked but she didn't move away from the wall. Instead she ran a hand down her flat stomach an then down to her mound, she rubbed it and massaged it roughly.

" Are you sure you don't want to go again?"

" Yes I'm sure," Stuttered Shane.

" Guess I'll have to do it myself then," She moved her hand further in between her legs and shoved a finger inside of herself. " You still sure? Come on Shane, I know you want it. My juicy pussy is waiting for you Shane. Its warm and its nice and tight; and its all for you."

" God why are you so sexy?" Shane moved towards her at the speed of light. She pulled her finger out of herself and smirked as he bent down on his knees and attacked her mound. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around her clit. He pulled away from her and looked up at her,

" Sit down and spread them," He ordered. She sat down on the cold shower floor and spread her legs apart. He bent down and moved his head in between her thighs and sucked on her pussy. He slipped his tongue into her and twirled it around. She moaned; she had been right, her pussy was hot and tight, and boy did it taste good. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His nose digging into her clit and his entire face digging into her entire area; she had to fight not to scream out with pleasure.

" Oh god Shane that feel so good," She rubbed her hands through his hair as he continued to eat her out. His warm tongue deep inside her; finally he pulled out and took a deep breath.

He stood up and Ella did as well, " Ella, you have the best tasting pussy in the whole world."

" And you, my hard friend, have the best tasting cock in the whole world. It was hard and juicy and I loved it." Her talking dirty made him want to devour her all over again, but he knew he couldn't.

" I love it when you talk dirty." He moaned as he attacked her neck.

She raised an eyebrow, " You do, do you? Well, guess what."

" Hmm?"

"My pussy aches for you all the time. It wants you all the time; its want your big juicy cocks inside of it making it melt. I want your cock inside of my mouth, throbbing and hard and wet. I love the taste of it and I want it. Even if it was jus for a minute I want it."

Shane moaned and stopped kissing her neck, " God you're amazing."

" I didn't make any of that stuff up you know."

" So your pussy really aches for me all the time?" He mocked. He rinsed off a bit in the water and so did Ella. Then he turned it off and pulled her into his arms.

She nodded, " Why just this morning it had a craving for you and I had to pleasure it myself."

Shane grunted and kissed her neck again, " You're too sexy." He informed her.

" Thanks." She laughed, " I wish there were sound proof walls in this house."

" How come?"

" So I could scream when I wanted to, you do that to me ya know?"

" I've been known for making women scream."

A/N: God I feel so dirty after writing that last scene! LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment saying whether you like Ella's character or not please. Also follow me on Twitter Emmy_Katherine_

Also I put a new picture up on my page of what Ella would look like. Check it out if you please! Bye! :)


	3. Terrified

A/N: Thanks to the people who favorite the story and left reviews or anything else! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lori sat at a picnic table under an old tree by the house, she stared out at the property and breathed in the fresh air. There was the sound of footsteps and then the picnic table creaked as somebody sat down. Lori turned her head slightly to see that it was Ella, she grimaced but didn't say a word.

" Its nice outside, isn't it?" Said Ella, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then spoke again, " I'm glad I get to see it again, I mean, I almost died yesterday didn't I?"

" That was a close call," Lori didn't turn to face Ella but continued talking, " Sorry I didn't tell anyone about the walkers, it must've slipped my mind."

Ella scoffed, " Right, okay then. I guess Carol forgot also?"

" Must've."

Ella crossed her legs Indian style, " I think it's obvious you didn't forget. You don't forget walkers, ever."

Lori turned around to face Ella, " Okay, so you're right. I purposely didn't tell them about the walkers. Is that what you wanted to here? Because no one is going to do anything about it, except Shane maybe since you have him wrapped around your finger like string."

" You're right, they won't do anything about it. I honestly don't care that they aren't going to do anything. I just want to know why you didn't tell them."

Lori chuckled, " I thought it was obvious, I don't like you."

" How come? I've never done anything to you."

" Not to me, but I know all about you and Shane. It isn't good for him what you're doing. I've never seen him act like this before, you're going to get him killed."

" What I'm doing is bad for him?" She scoffed in disbelief, " Please, like what you did was any better."

Lori leaned back, " I don't know what you're talking about."

" Cut the crap, Shane told me everything. How you two slept together, then you just ripped his heart out."

" You don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you shut your mouth."

" He had feelings for you, ya know? He's a human."

" So, what you're doing isn't better either! You're going to break his heart just like I did. I've known Shane for a very long time, and let me tell you something, he can't handle much more heart break."

Ella ran a hand through her hair and propped her elbow on the table, " There aren't feelings involved in what we're doing Lori, its just sex."

" To you." She smiled, " You're more stupid than I thought you were."

" Lori we've only known each other for two days, you don't develop feelings that quickly, trust me."

" No you trust me, Shane isn't like any other man. He keeps his feelings to himself. You don't know him like I do. Have you ever seen Shane nearly beat another man half to death? No, I have. Have you ever seen Shane hold another man at gunpoint for trying to help other people? No, I have. So don't act like you know him." Her eyes were wide and filled with anger.

Ella's mouth was slightly agape, she swallowed, " Lori-"

" And then you act like you're doing this for Shane? No, you know deep down you're doing it for yourself, because you can't handle being alone. You enjoy using people don't you?"

Ella shook her head, " No, but I do it anyway."

Lori stood up and brushed off her pants, " I think it would be best if you left Shane alone. Or just left."

" Maybe."

Twelve o'clock…

Ella stepped into the RV and looked around; she had never been in the RV before and figured she should see it before she leaves for good. She sat down at the booth and placed her head in her hands.

" Woah, sorry." She glanced up to see Glenn standing in the doorway.

" Its fine,"

" You're not gonna shoot me?"

She chuckled, " No don't worry."

" Can I ask what's wrong?"

She nodded.

Glenn waited for her to say something else then said, " So what's wrong?"

" Nothing,"

Glenn walked over to the booth and sat down, " Did you know that I'm fine and nothing are the biggest lies woman tell?"

" No I did not."

" I actually know a lot about women," He nodded, " I do my research."

Ella giggled, " Is that so?"

" Yup, so what's wrong? And don't say nothing."

Ella smiled lightly, " I wasn't lying when I said nothing Glenn."

He rolled his eyes, " That's what they all say"

Ella stood up and as she walked past Glenn she ruffled his hair, then proceeded to exit the RV.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to walk back towards the house, but then headed of course and walked over to where Rick and Dale stood with a pair of binoculars. She walked up to them and stood next to Rick,

" What are you looking for?"

Rick lowered the binoculars from his face, " We aren't looking for something, we're looking at something."

Ella looked off into the distance where he had been looking but didn't see anything.

" What are you looking at?"

Rick handed her the binoculars,

" I'm gonna go get the RV packed up." Said Dale, " Call me if you need anything."

Ricked nodded and Ella put the binoculars up to her face, twenty or more walkers were lurking in the woods searching for food.

" What are we gonna do?" She asked and handed the binoculars back to him.

" Leave, this place obviously isn't safe. We've had one walker attack and there are a bunch more out there."

Ella nodded, " I'm gonna go get my stuff, I'll-"

" Hey Ella." Rick stopped her.

" Yeah?"

" I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, haven't really made you feel welcome have I?"

Shane's done a pretty good job of that, she thought, " No you haven't" She smiled lightly, " Its fine though, I don't mind."

He shook his head, " I'm sorry Ella, I've been on edge ever since the CDC, can't really trust anyone."

" You guys keep talking about the CDC, what exactly happened?"

Rick sighed, " We thought the CDC would be safe so we headed there, Shane thought it would be a bad idea and he turned out to be right. We got there and everything was fine for a little while. The guy who was in control of it seemed nice, but a bit off. The next day when we all woke up it was announced that the CDC was set to self-destruct and that we were all going to die. We obviously made it out, but we did loose one person, Jacqui." Rick took his hat off and rubbed his forehead, " It was horrible, but that still doesn't give me an excuse to treat you how I did."

" Its fine Rick," She patted his shoulder, " You've been through a lot."

He nodded, " Everyone has, especially Shane. Look," He looked deep into her eyes, " I know you to are somewhat close, I see you together a lot, just don't hurt him."

" Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt him? I'm not as evil as you may think, I know people have feelings."

" I know, he's been through so much." He chuckled lightly, " I've never seen him be so trust worthy of a person before you came along."

Ella smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, " So you don't mind if I stay then?"

" It would be an honor to have you around." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she shook it with a firm grip.

"Good, now what are we gonna do about those walkers," She pointed back towards the wood and his brows narrowed.

He glanced through the binoculars again, " I don't see them anymore, I guess we'll just wait and see if they come back. Dale can keep look out tonight."

" Well, I'm going to head back inside." She waved goodbye and then turned around to walk back towards the house.

Eight o'clock…

The survivors sat around the dining table eating a meal made up of dear and beans. To Ella it tasted like heaven, she hadn't eaten much all day and, she had to admit, dear tasted pretty damn good. The group joked and laughed real laughs for the first time in days. Andrea, although, still remained pissed off at Dale for some reason Ella did not know.

" Are we going to stay here for a long time?" Asked Carl to his mother Lori.

Lori glanced over at Rick who smiled and replied, " We want to Carl, but we need to make sure its safe."

" I like it here," Said Sophia, " There are beds."

Ella chuckled, " I agree with you Sophia."

Sophia smiled and took a bite of dear.

" It better than being out on the road," Said Dale, " And its well hidden by trees."

" The only bad thing about that is we can't see what coming," commented Shane,

" There could be hundreds of walkers on the road right now and we would never know."

" Why would we want to know?" grunted Daryl, " We ain't on the road, it's none of our concern."

Shane pointed a finger at Daryl, " but what if we have to leave on a moments notice? We could make it out, but what's the point if we are just going to get over run by walkers on the road?"

" I doubt there are that many on the road, its normally empty except for maybe six or seven walkers at the most." Said Ella, she looked skeptically at Shane who was looking very dangerous. Half of his face was in a shadow and the other half was illuminated only by candlelight. " Yeah know, the only bad thing about this place is that it has no electricity."

" I don't think any where has electricity," Chuckled Dale.

" CDC did," Mumbled Andrea from her seat next to Carol. Carol frowned and patted Sophia on the shoulder.

" But that blew up," Shane said grimly.

Ella rubbed her bare arm, " is anybody else cold?"

" I'm freezing," Agreed Carl, " These candles don't work."

Lori smiled at Carl and rubbed his back trying to warm him up. Ella had to give her credit for one thing; even after the world went to hell she was still a good mother.

" Come on Sophia, time for bed." Carol stood up from her seat and Sophia frowned.

" But mom its not even eight thirty yet."

" Time for bed," Urged Carol, " Come on." Sophia sighed and stood up, following her mother down the hall towards their bedroom that they shared.

Lori patted Carl's shoulder and stood up as well, " You too, off to bed."

" Oh, but mom-" He began but was soon cut off by Lori.

" No buts, its time for bed. Carl stood up and sulked his way towards the hallway and up the stairs. Lori followed him but turned back around and gave a goodnight to the group.

" Everyone should probably get to sleep as well, " Advised Dale, " I'm gonna go start look out, hey Shane?"

" Yeah?" Replied Shane standing up.

" At one a.m could you come out and take over?"

" No problem Dale, I could just do it now for the whole time."

Dale shook his head, " No you go get some sleep."

Shane nodded and left the dining room to go to his bedroom. Ella helped clean up the dishes and then headed up the stairs. On her way up the stairs she ran into Lori who gave her a look of utmost hate. Ella shrugged it off and headed towards her room.

Once inside she took of her shorts, her shirt and her bra and instead put on a large flannel shirt that came down over her butt. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and slid it over her wrist for safekeeping. Then exited the room quietly and tip toed down the hall towards Shane's bedroom. She slowly opened the door, expecting to see him in bed, but instead he was standing by the window, looking tense, with his hand in his pockets. She shut the door behind her quietly and walked over to him,

" What you looking at?"

He jumped slightly and looked down at her, her blue eyes looking even bluer in the moonlight. She smiled at him as she waited for an answer.

"You," He chuckled, and then said, "but I was keeping a look out."

" For walkers? Dale's doing that; get some rest." He turned his head and looked back outside, she frowned and circled a finger around the small of his back. He looked down at her again,

" How about instead of telling me to get some sleep, you get some sleep?" He advised and then preceded to add, " You can stay in here if you're lonely in your room."

" You aren't going to sleep with me?"

He sighed, " Sorry Ella, I'm not in the mood."

" I didn't mean that, I just meant sleep."

" Are you all right?"

" Of course, why?"

" You aren't your usual horny self."

She shrugged, " I'm not always like that you know, there are other sides of me."

" Can I get to know those other sides?"

" Of course." She smiled and looked out the window.

" You look tired," He noted, then picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed and positioned himself over her body and looked at her. He cupped her cheek,

" I've never really looked at you before," He whispered as he looked at her.

She raised her eyebrow, " You look at me all the time."

" Not like this though," He brushed his rough thumb over her cheek and she blushed,

" Are you blushing?"

" No," She lied quickly.

" You are blushing," He laughed, " I made you blush."

She smiled, " I can't help it! Its your fault."

They both laughed and for a split second Shane had feelings for this beautiful girl lying in under him. This girl with a cutthroat attitude and a trigger-happy personality; for a split second he saw another trait about her, a normal trait and for a split second he considered starting a relationship with this girl. Then he remembered the world was over and they were both doomed; she had told him when he first asked her along that she wasn't staying forever and he couldn't get attached to her more than he already was. But that didn't mean he couldn't kiss her and make her blush more, did it?

She was looking up at him with her blue eyes that looked like the great seas of Bali and smiling. Not the sexy smile she always put on when she wanted him, just a happy smile. He brushed her bottom lip over with his thumb and then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. This kiss quickly progressed into a more passionate kiss; he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed hers on his firm chest. She parted her lips and he took this time to slip his tongue into her mouth, she pushed herself upwards trying to get closer to his warm body. She heard a distant noise in the background that sounded like a muffled moan and then a loud shout and a gun shot that startled both of them. Shane was off of her in a split second and she was out of bed the next second, they both looked out the window to see walkers all over the front yard; coming straight towards the house. Dale was atop the RV firing at them and at least six dropped dead. Ella sprinted from the room and banged on every single door in the hallways,

" Walkers!" She yelled, " Get up!" She then sprinted to her room and grabbed her gun. Rick and Shane were running down the stairs and Daryl and Glenn quickly followed.

" Stay inside everybody!" Yelled Rick presumably at his wife, son, and Carol, Sophia and Andrea. T-Dog grabbed his gun and headed down the stairs as well.

Once outside Ella opened fire and took down several geeks. They were everywhere and it seemed that whenever you took down one another would appear. Shane fired a shot straight through ones head and it fell to the ground. Daryl was firing away like there was no tomorrow, and in this situation, could be very possible. Rick took down five and was still going and Glenn had blood spattered all over his face and clothes.

Ella fired at two more zombies and then a third, but nothing happened. It kept coming at her: her gun was out of ammo. Her eyes filled with horror as it continued at her. When it was close enough to her she whacked it in the head with the back of her gun and it stumbled to the ground. She hurried over towards the RV where Dale was shooting walkers from up top. She looked around frantically, walkers coming from every direction it was a miracle she hadn't already been bitten. That's when she saw it, an axe propped up against one of the vehicles. She sprinted over to it and grabbed it, a walker was coming after her and she picked the axe up, and then swung it with all her might at the walker's head. The walker dropped to the ground and she swung at another one that was nearing her she took its head clean off. She chopped off five more zombie heads before everyone stopped firing and the walkers were all dead on the ground. She panted and wiped the sweat off her forehead; her shirt was covered in blood.

" Are you guys okay?" She asked walking back over to where everyone else was, dead zombies all around them, rotting flesh and all.

" Did anyone get bit?" Asked Glenn warily.

Everyone shook their heads. The front door opened and Lori poked her head out, but quickly placed a hand over her mouth and shut the door again. Rick rubbed his face,

" We need to leave, now."

Dale climbed down from the top of the RV and walked over to them, " Should we wait until morning?"

" Hell no," Began Shane, " More of them could come, god knows how many heard the gun shots."

" They're right," Agreed Ella, " We need to go."

Everyone headed back into the house, traumatized by the event that just occurred. For the second time in her life Ella was shaking with fear.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and changed into a clean shirt, a bra, and slid on a pair of shorts. Then grabbed her backpack and a blanket off the bed that she figured she would need. She exited the room and shut the door behind her then walked out of the house and towards Shane's car.

A minute later everyone was in a vehicle and the house that had been their safe haven for two days was empty and dead once again; dead bodies littering the front yard.

The car door opened and Shane sat down in the drivers seat, and then slammed the door shut behind him. She could see his veins protruding out of his hands as he gripped the wheel firmly. Anger was coursing through his body and Ella was sure part of his anger was due to fear.

Each vehicle pulled out of the driveway and they were once again on the road.

" Are you okay?" Asked Ella with concern in her voice.

Shane nodded as they followed the RV in front of them.

" You sure?"

" God dammit," He said loudly, causing her to flinch slightly, " Of course I'm not okay we nearly died!"

" But we didn't, and everything going to be fine."

" That's not the point, Ella. We nearly died! You nearly died, I nearly lost you." He admitted.

She smiled lightly and placed a hand on his arm, " But Shane I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine."

" I'm sick of nearly dying," Said Shane, " Sometimes I think…maybe I could survive better on my own, you could come with me."

Ella took her hand off his arm, " Why would you want to leave?"

" I'm an outsider Ell, always have been, but I'm just starting to realize it. You're an outsider too, Ell."

" I know I am, but I'm not going to leave just yet. These people, they need you Shane."

" No they don't." He disagreed.

" They would be lost without you Shane, you have the best aim in the whole world, you're smart and you're a quick thinker, they need you."

He scoffed, " Well Ell, I don't need them."

" Yes you do," She argued, " You need them to survive."

" You call this surviving?" He chuckled, " This isn't surviving."

" To you it isn't." She began, " look Shane I'm sorry you feel this way, but please don't leave."

He glanced over at her, she had brought her knees up and had her arms wrapped around them, and her hair was very messy.

" Your hair's a mess." He grinned and she glared at him.

" Sorry I don't look perfect all the time. Asshole," She mumbled.

" Hey! That word hurts you know?" He pretended to look offended.

" Well I'm not apologizing."

He nodded once, " Fair enough, just do me a favor and get some sleep.

" Fine," She balled up the blanket she had brought and used it as a pillow. She placed it against the window and then set her head on it. " Night Shane."

" Night Ella."

Ella smiled and then fell into a deep sleep. Shane's eyes threatened to close every once in a while but remained open. About a half hour later the RV stopped and Dale got out and advised everyone to stop and get some sleep.

This happened to wake Ella up, " What's going on? Why are we stopped?" She asked frantically.

Shane calmed her down, " We're stopped so people can get some rest. Go back to sleep."

" I'm gonna go in the back, more comfy." She climbed over the front seats and into the back, then grabbed the blanket and looked at Shane. " Well come on, its cold."

Shane chuckled and crawled into the back seat with her. He lay down behind her and pulled the blanket over them; then without thinking wrapped an arm around her waist.

" Night Shane," She yawned.

" Night Ell." He replied before he fell into a much-needed deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter; the real action will start in the next chapter. Season two is starting, yay! Did anyone else see the mid season finale! OMG I nearly died! I don't blame Shane though; I think he is the most logical one honestly. Leave a comment please! :) **


	4. What Lies Ahead Part One

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and I also hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well. (It's the start of Shane's madness!:)**

**: That's how I saw Rick as well, but I do admit I made Shane a bit to trust worthy. I really appreciate your review and it means a lot! It was a GIANT complement. Ha, well thanks again and hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **

Ella awoke with a start and toppled off of the seat she was laying on. She landed on the hard floor of the jeep and moaned in pain, she had landed on something hard and it prodded her in the side. She pushed herself up and looked at what was jabbing her: it was a large boot. She grabbed it and threw it up into the front seat then sat up and looked at the man still sleeping on the car seat. She looked out the window and realized the sun was just starting to come up, so she left Shane to sleep and got out of the cramped jeep to stretch her legs.

The air was chilly and crisp and there was a light fog that drifted out from the woods. The sun was rising and it was dead silent, no birds, no crickets chirping, and no sound of trees blowing. It was eerie and Ella didn't like it at all. She rubbed her arms trying to warm herself and then looked back at Shane who was still sound asleep in the car. She pondered the thought of leaving the group; then again she had just told Shane last night not to leave, and if she left he would surely decide to leave.

She walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door. She grabbed her backpack and her gun, then shut the door quietly and began to walk away. As she passed the RV someone spoke,

" You're leaving?" Ella jumped and then turned to see it was Dale sitting atop the RV in a sun chair.

Ella nodded and Dale heaved a heavy sigh.

" Why, you seem happy here?"

" That's the problem," Explained Ella, " If I stay any longer I'll get to attached to-" She was about to say Shane but stopped herself and just looked at Dale.

" Shane?" Guessed Dale and Ella nodded sadly, " Well, if you want to leave, no ones stopping you. But let me tell you a little secret, if you leave I bet ten million dollars that Shane will go crazy."

" He won't go crazy."

" He's on the verge of insanity, I can tell. You're the only thing keeping him sane."

" No I'm-"

" Look, Ella, I'm the resident wise old man. I know my shit." This caused Ella to let out a tiny giggle.

" I'm sure you do but Shane doesn't seem crazy to me," As the words traveled out of Ella's mouth she knew they were a lie. Shane was crazy, not the craziest person, but a person on the verge of craziness.

Dale shook his head, " I'm just telling you, if you leave, Shane will go crazy. He's already lost one person he cared about, if he looses another," He sighed, " I don't even want to know what he'll do."

" But if I stay I'll just drag you all down."

" You've saved us twice, I don't think you'll drag us down, Ella."

" I really should go,"

" Don't go, stay for Shane. Go back to the jeep and lay down and act like nothing has happened."

Ella nodded turned around to head back towards the jeep.

Once at the jeep she opened the passenger door and threw her bag into the seat, then hopped into the back seat and curled up next to Shane. She glanced down at his watch and saw that it was five a.m. She laid her head under his arm, which was draped across the seat. She took his hand in hers and brushed her thumb over it,

She heard the sound of a deep breath and then the hand she was holding balled up around hers.

" Good morning," He whispered into her ear.

" Morning," She replied casually, " You slept in."

He chuckled, " Its," He glanced at his watch, " only five; you my friend got up way to early."

She rolled over so she was facing him and smiled, " I don't like sleeping. It bores me."

He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, and then he became more fierce and passionate. He cupped her cheek as their tongues tangoed.

" Mmm, Shane." She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest. " I need to tell you something."

" Hmm?" He asked as he nibbled on her neck.

" Stop." She said prominently, and he stopped, " I don't think I can do this anymore."

" Do what?" He asked confused.

" This whole…sex thing." Her eyes looked apologetic, " I'm sorry."

He smiled, " Don't be sorry, Ell. I'm not mad."

" Good, because I still want to be friends, just not with benefits."

He chuckled, " Okay, can I ask why?"

She froze; she had no response to this. Why had she stopped the arrangement? She didn't have a clue why. Was it because she was leaving and thought it would hurt him? Was it because she was tired of his body? Hell no. Or was it because she was beginning to develop feelings for him? Yes, that sounded right.

" Ella?" Said a voice in the distance, " Are you all right?"

Ella shook herself mentally, " Yeah I'm fine."

" Can I ask why? Again." He asked.

" We're getting to close to each other."

" Why is that a bad thing?" He wondered, puzzled.

" Because, if one of us dies the other would be devastated."

" Of course we would, why is that a problem Ell?"

" Because Shane," She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, " Because I don't like being hurt! I don't want to get hurt, and if you die, and I'm this close to you, I will get hurt."

He sat up as well and, " Ell, I'm not going anywhere."

" You don't know that."

" Yes I do."

" How can you? Look at the world, you could die today, I could die today."

" Because Ell, I'll do anything to survive and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

" I don't need your protection Shane."

He chuckled, " You're right you don't. But I'm giving it to you anyway."

She looked up at him, " You're putting up this much of a fight for sex?"

" What if it wasn't just sex?" He suggested, and she pursed her lips.

" What else would it be?"

He let out a short laugh, " A funny thing called a relationship, Ella. People had them before the world went to shit."

" Exactly, before."

" That doesn't matter, I care about you Ella." He cupped her cheek but she pushed his hand away. He frowned, " You say you don't want to loose me, but if I did die today wouldn't you regret not giving this a chance."

She hadn't thought of it like that before, " Yeah, I guess I would."

He smiled brightly, " So is that a yes to this relationship?"

She leaned in and kissed him, " Yes." She mumbled against his lips. Then she pulled away, " but we can't make out here because if the kids saw it would scar them for life." She giggled and lay back down on the seat. Shane lay down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist; she rolled over so she could face him and then snuggled into his chest. He kissed her head lightly and then relaxed into the seat; little did he know that the girl he was holding in his arm was holding back tears.

Seven o'clock…

" Okay everybody," Began Rick, " We need to get a move on. We're heading to Fort Benning, we think it will be the safest place."

" How far away is that?" Asked Carol, her hands on Sophia's shoulders.

" 125 miles away-roughly." Said Rick casually.

" We'll never make it, the cars will run out of gas." Said Carol.

" It's a risk we're willing to take, it's our safest bet."

Carol frowned, took Sophia's hand, and then got into the RV. Ella and Shane got back into the jeep, Rick, Lori, and Carl got into the truck and Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Dale got into the RV along with Carol. Although Ella didn't understand why Shane and herself were the only ones in the jeep; but she was glad that they could be alone.

Surprisingly, she was a bit nervous about the whole relationship thing, no one had ever cared for her like Shane said he did. All she had ever known was anger and pain, but it had made her stronger and possibly caused her to survive the zombie apocalypse.

Shane didn't say much as they drove on behind the RV, she wondered if something was wrong but didn't feel like saying anything. The thing she missed most about the world before the apocalypse was being excited; that feeling that you had when you were on a road trip and you couldn't wait to get to your destination and have fun. Now wherever she went she knew it wasn't going to be fun or exciting; just more disappointment.

" Do you really think Fort Benning is safe?" Asked Shane calmly, he glanced over at Ella to see her looking out the window.

She shook her head, " Doubtful. I don't mean to be such a downer, but it's probably like all the other military bases."

He turned his attention back at the road and his eyes filled with anger, " I wanted to go to Fort Benning first," He scoffed, " But good ol' Rick thought the CDC was our best bet."

" The CDC is in the city, what possibly made him think it was safe?"

" That's what I wondered, Fort Benning was a much better option."

" I don't think either of them are good options, to be honest."

" Why?"

" Fort Benning was a big base, right? So if the people there got infected it will be filled with walkers."

" It's better than just sitting around and not trying." Mumbled Shane, his grip on the steering wheel got stronger and his muscles flexed.

" Shane, can I ask you some things?"

He looked over at her, " Depends what you're gonna ask." He looked back at the RV; they were driving slowly.

She took a deep breath, " Lori told me some things yesterday…" She trailed off, " She said you've done some pretty crazy stuff and I wanted to hear it from your point of view before I judged you on your actions."

He frowned, " What crazy things have I done then?"

" She told me how you nearly beat a man to death and how you held a man at gun point for trying to help someone."

He scoffed, " Ed deserved what he got-"

" Ed's the man you beat up?" Shane nodded and then continued.

" He beat his wife and treated his daughter like trash. Then," The edge of Shane's mouth twitched with anger, " He was threatening other women in the group, then he smacked his wife and tried to get at some of the other women. I saw it and intervened."

Ella smiled lightly, " He did deserve what he got, and Lori made it sound like you did something bad. So explain the next one."

He frowned, " Rick, he was trying to get us to go to the CDC and I didn't think it was safe. He wasn't listening so I put a gun to his head…" He frowned and looked over at Ella, " I'm not proud of what I did." He turned his angry stare back at the road and took one hand off the steering wheel, the other gripping it tightly. Ella's hand drifted over the seat and up towards Shane's free hand, she laced her fingers with his and gave his hand a light squeeze.

" I don't blame you for what you did." She said casually, " Ed deserved it and, well, Rick should have listened to you."

He looked at her in disbelief, " How did I manage to find a girl like you?"

" Technically I found you, but whatever." She giggled and kissed the side of his neck. She sat back and looked at him with wondering eyes. " Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

" Girl, everyone loves my hair." He flashed a bright smile and she smiled and shook her head.

Three hours later the RV squeaked to a halt, Shane had to slam on the brakes to keep from hitting the back of it. He opened the door angrily and walked up the RV,

" Why are you stopping?" He questioned.

" Something's wrong with it," Dale pointed to the hood which was smoking, " We're gonna have to stay here until I fix it."

" Damn it," Shane cursed under his breath. Rick came up towards the RV next and Dale told him what had happened. Rick muttered a damn as well,

" How long will it take to fix?" He asked Dale.

Dale shrugged as he collected his tools, " A day or two maybe. Depends how bad it is."

Rick rubbed his forehead and Shane stood off to the side looking at them both of them somewhat angrily. Ella was back at the jeep searching for a pair of binoculars that she had put in it earlier. She rummaged around in the back seat and finally found them; after finding them she walked back up to where Shane was and greeted him,

" What's going on?" She asked curiously as she watched Rick and Dale talk.

" RV's broken down," Explained Shane, " We're stuck here for a while."

" Damn, well it won't be all that bad I guess."

Shane looked down at her with a crooked grin, " Yeah all right. So what were you looking for back at the jeep?"

" What? Oh, binoculars. Figured we should keep a look out, yeah know?"

" Leave it to you to remember that, huh?" Shane slung an arm around her shoulders and she smiled. She then placed the binoculars on her face and looked through them; immediately, her heart stopped beating.

" Shane, we have a problem." She stuttered while pulling on his shirt to get his attention.

He looked down at her, " What is it?" She handed him the binoculars and he looked through them. " Rick! We've got a problem, we need to hide, now."

Rick walked over, " Why?" Ella pointed off into the not to far distance at a pack of at least thirty walkers. Rick's jaw stiffened,

" Everybody get under the cars now, we've got walkers!" He called out to the group. Carl just happened to be standing close to Ella so he hid with her under an old truck. Lori, after seeing that Carl was safe with Ella, hid under a car with Carol; Sophia hid under a Volvo next to them and Rick got under another truck with Shane. Dale was atop the RV and Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn were nowhere to be seen.

Ella did her best to block Carl from the side she thought the walkers were on, if a zombie did see them it would grab her first and not him. Shane anxiously watched from his spot across the way from them as Ella put herself in danger; Shane was happy she was protecting Carl but at the same time he didn't want her to get hurt.

Although Ella couldn't see their faces but she could see their disheveled legs stumble by her hiding place; and she could here the sounds of their moans and that awful gurgling noise they made. The walkers slowly made their way by her spot and both her and Carl went unnoticed. Once the main group of walkers passed none of them dared to move in fear of laggards; it was a good thing she stayed in place because at least three more walker by her. That was when she heard her, the cries of a little girl screaming. Ella didn't know which way it was coming from.

Rick quickly looked to see if it was clear then crawled out from underneath the truck and ran towards where Sophia's screams were coming from. Her screams seemed to fade away and get quieter, but Ella could still hear them.

" Shane!" She whispered, " Shane!"

" What?" He whispered back.

Ella opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it, " Screw this."

She checked for walkers and when she didn't see any she rolled out from under the car.

" Watch Carl, don't come after me!" She said to Shane who was out from under his car as well.

" What are you doing?" He asked sternly.

" I'm going to go help Sophia, who knows how many walkers were after her." She began to jog back to the jeep and Shane followed her, "Stay with Carl!" She reached into the trunk of the jeep and grabbed a shiny metal baseball bat. " I'll be right back!"

She then ran to where the screams were still echoing; once at the edge of the woods she hopped over the rail separating the road from the woods and ran down the hill and into the forest. It was dark and Sophia's screams were echoing off every single tree. She spotted Rick who was running away from two walkers, why doesn't he just kill them? Ella wondered,

" Rick!" She called his name and he spotted her, but he wasn't the only who spotted her both walkers were now coming at her. Once one was in swinging distance, she swung the bat as hard as she could and clocked one on the side of the head; it went down and the other was right behind it. The gory walker came at her with its mouth snapping and belly hungry. She swung and hit it in the side sending it to the ground. She then brought the bat down on it repeatedly until the walker was a mound of bloody flesh.

" Where's Sophia?" She asked once she was finished; just to be safe she whacked the first walker in the head again.

" I lost her," Panted Rick, " I told her to hide while I distracted the walkers but when I came back to get her she was gone. We need to find her. You go that way, I'll go this way and we'll meet up in five minutes." Ella nodded and then ran in the direction she was told.

" Sophia!" She called, " Sophia!" She kicked at the ground and continued running, searching behind large bushes and in nooks created by mud and fallen down trees. There was no sign of her and the five minutes were almost up.

She sighed with defeat and began to make her way back to Rick when she heard the faintest of cries, it wasn't a sob just a quiet cry.

" Sophia?"

The crying stopped,

" Sophia it's me, Ella. Where are you?"

Sophia stood up from behind a bush; clutching her arm that was bloody, tear stains on her cheeks. The bite on her arm was extremely large; the walker got a good-sized chunk off of her skinny arm.

" Ella," She sobbed quietly, " I-it bit me."

Ella walked over to her tears beginning to form in her eyes, she placed a hand on the back of Sophia's head and stroked her hair, " Sophia its going to be all right, I promise."

" Promise?" Sophia's lower lip quivered, and Ella closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

Ella nodded, " I swear. Come one."

Ella and Sophia began their journey back towards camp; Ella could tell they were far away.

Silently and slowly Ella reached her arm around her back and grabbed her gun, with the silencer on it, and pulled it out from its holding spot in her pants. Sophia was a bit ahead of her. It's now or never, she thought.

Ella cocked the gun and Sophia turned around,

" What are you-" Began Sophia but was cut off when Ella pulled the trigger and the bullet soared silently into Sophia's chest, sending her backwards. She was dead before she even hit the ground.

Ella wiped the tears off her cheeks and placed her gun back in her pants and frowned down at Sophia,

" I'm so sorry," Ella knew she would wake back up, not as a human, but as a walker.

**A/N: OMG! This is going to be in two parts because its all one episode but I thought the chapter would be long so I broke it into two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up shortly! Please leave a review! :) **


	5. What Lies Ahead Part Two

**A/N: PART TWO! Hope you enjoy! **

" Any sign of her?" Asked Rick as Ella approached him in the woods.

" Nope, checked everywhere I could."

" What are we going to tell Carol?" He asked flatly, all emotion gone from his voice.

" We'll tell her," Ella thought for a moment, " We'll tell her that we'll find Sophia. We'll go out and look for her, everyone will." She walked over towards Rick and patted his shoulder, " It'll be all right."

Rick and Ella made their way back to the RV, when they arrived Andrea had blood spattered all over her shirt and was shaking.

" Oh my god, what happened?" Asked Ella, quickly walking over to her friend Andrea.

" A walker came into the RV, found me." She explained calmly, " I'm fine."

Carol let out a loud cry and began to sob, " Where's my little girl?" She asked Rick through sobs, " You said she was going to be all right!"

Lori held her and rubbed her back comfortingly while Rick tried to explain to her everything was going to be fine.

" We'll find her Carol, I promise. We'll start looking now. Everyone, grab a gun and come help look for Sophia."

" I'm gonna stay here with T-Dog." Said Dale, " I need to work on the RV and his hand has a giant cut on it." He pointed at T-Dog's hand, which was wrapped in a large towel that was stained red.

" Sophia!" Called Carol, tear stains on her cheeks, " Sophia!" She was ahead of the group and Rick had to keep asking her to come back and join them, for safety.

" Do you think we'll find her?" Shane Asked Ella quietly.

" Possibly," Shrugged Ella, " It hasn't been too long since she went missing, maybe we'll get lucky." She knew they weren't going to find her anytime soon. By now Sophia was probably a walker and heading in the opposite direction of them towards food. Ella sucked in a breath and continued walking with Shane. So far they had had no luck finding her, which made Ella extremely happy.

In most cases she would have just shot Sophia in the head, but if she had they would have found her dead body and known Ella had done it. Therefor Ella had to make sure she would have gotten back up.

_DING, DONG…_

Ella stopped and listened; it was the sound of…what was it? She recognized the sound—church bells!

_DING, DONG…_

" Guys, do you hear that!" She yelled out at the group. Everyone fell silent and listened,

_DING, DONG…_

" Church bells!" Said Carol happily, " Maybe Sophia found a church and hoped that we would hear them!" She took off in the direction of the sound, which was south and Rick and the rest of the group chased after her.

" Carol, wait for us! You don't know what could be up there!" Yelled Ella, " Carol!"

" Just let her go," Advised Shane as they ran.

A few moments later they arrived in a clearing, a large, white church sat in front of them. But there was no bell tower, instead there was a speaker playing a recorded sound.

" Damn it!" Cursed Rick, and Carol began to cry again.

" Lets look inside," Said Shane as he walked up to the church doors. Daryl was close behind him with his crossbow ready. When Shane opened the doors he stepped inside, followed by Glenn, Daryl, and Rick.

Three bodies sat upright in the booths; each slowly turned their heads to reveal a beaten face with blood resting around their mouths. One didn't even have a mouth and instead, a bloody strip of cut flesh.

Glenn gagged and shot it in the head, Daryl took down another, and then Rick got the final one. Once it was clear they signaled that it was okay for everyone else to come inside.

Carol walked passed everyone silently and went up to the alter, got down on her knees, and began to pray. A piece of Ella's heart broke at that moment, the first of many pieces. Ella, realizing that Shane wasn't there, went back outside and spotted him talking heatedly with Lori. Carl was inside with his dad.

Ella wandered over to Shane and as she did Lori stormed past her and back into the church.

" What was that all about?" She asked.

" She found out that I plan to leave," Explained Shane in a hushed tone, " I still plan on leaving."

" Why?" Asked Ella loudly, Shane shushed her and she apologized, " Why?" She whispered.

" We've been through this already. I don't belong here, Ell."

She rolled her eyes, " Fine, just wait a bit longer, please?"

He sighed, " Fine, but I want you to come with me when I leave."

She sighed, " Fine." She figured she should get out before someone found out about what she did to Sophia.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She relaxed into his arms until she heard the church doors slam closed. She glanced up and saw Rick heading towards them,

" We're going to head out," He explained to Shane, " Two groups, you, me, and Ella. Then everyone else is going to head back towards camp while looking."

" I wanna come with you guys," Said a voice from behind Rick, he turned around and spotted Carl. " Please? I wanna help find Sophia, she was my friend."

" Its fine by me," Agreed Rick, " Just ask your mother all right?"

Carl nodded happily and ran off to find Lori,

" You think its safe for him to come with us?" Asked Ella cautiously.

Rick nodded, " We're all good wit guns, he'll be fine."

Lori came out of the church next, Carl behind her,

" Rick, can I talk to you? Privately?" She called.

" I'll be back," He said as he turned to walk off, " Make sure you have all your stuff, we're leaving soon."

" I've got everything," Said Ella to Shane, " You good?" Ella had made a habit of taking her backpack wherever she went.

" My stuff's back at camp, all I brought was my gun."

" Perfect."

Rick and Carl came back over shortly after and then the groups parted in search of Sophia. Rick, Shane, Ella, and Carl all headed farther away from camp, they planned to be out until dark.

They walked along until they came to a small clearing in the middle of the woods. Ella tapped Rick's shoulder and pointed at Carl, who was staring wide eyed at a giant dear eating grass about ten feet in front of them. Carl looked back at his dad with a can-I-go-touch-it look, and Rick nodded. Carl moved slowly towards the dear as it continued eating, paying him no attention.

Ella smiled at him and entangled her hand with Shane's, he smiled down at her but she was busy watching Carl and didn't notice. Carl was two feet away from it now, his hand was outstretched and he was about to touch it.

_BANG!_

Carl fell back onto the ground, blood already starting to stain his shirt. Rick's face dropped,

" NO!" He screamed and ran towards his son; Shane rushed forward and held his gun up. Searching for the person who shot Carl.

" Carl," Rick, tears streaming down his cheek, brushed hair off of his sons face as he held him. Ella hurried up to him,

" Rick we need to put pressure on the wound." She was trying to sound comforting. Rick laid his son down so Ella could get a good look at the wound. She took her hands and tried to stop the bleeding as best she could. " Look in my bag." She ordered, " Get a shirt, anything! Quick!" Rick rummaged through her bag and grabbed a torn up t-shirt and gave it go Ella. She placed it on the wound and pushed down.

" I need something to hold it with!" She said frantically, " Rick, keep pressure on this." She stood on her knees and quickly took off her belt. The wound on Carl's stomach was large and bloody; as Rick held down the shirt Ella tied the belt around his stomach. Thank the lord he was a skinny child.

In the back of Ella's mind she heard voices talking, one was frantic and worried, while the other was angry and scared. She didn't turn around to look at where the voices were coming from and kept her attention on Carl,

" That's the best I can do for now, Rick." Blood covered her shirt and her hands. Rick held his son.

" Thanks, Ella."

She glanced behind her to see a large man with a camouflage jacket on, and brown pants. He was wearing a worn out baseball cap and was carrying a rifle. He was also shaking,

" I'm so sorry, all I wanted was the dear-" He began but Ella cut him off.

" Who are you?"

" Otis," He said quickly, " Come with me, I know someone who can help."

Rick picked up Carl and looked at Otis, who pointed his finger south.

" Keep going that way until you see a farm house," He panted sweat dripping from his forehead, " Go up to the house and tell them Otis sent you."

Before Ella could blink or Shane could breath Rick broke into a dead sprint in the direction Otis had told him. Carl's limp body hanging in his arms.

**A/N: This chapter was short, I know, sorry! I just thought it needed its own special chapter because it's such an important moment! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Please tell me your honest opinions about the story. Also, who is your favorite character on the show and why? **

** Mine's Shane (obviously) for one thing I find that he is the most human. Although he is crazy I still love his character. He is also the most evolved character. And it doesn't help that he is also drop dead gorgeous! LOL!**


	6. Bloodletting & Save the Last One

Sweat dripped from his forehead and leaked through his shirt, his breathing was ragged, but he continued running. Not for his life, but for his sons who was hanging onto life by a small rope that the fates were about to cut.

Dark red blood was seeping through his sons blue shirt, his skin was pure white, and his eyes were closed. Rick didn't even know if he had a pulse, but he didn't care. He continued running in the direction Otis had told him; Shane, Ella, and Otis were not far behind him. Otis struggled to keep up with Shane and Ella but he did his best and eventually they caught up with Rick and were on the front porch of an old farmhouse.

White shingles, a wrap around porch, and four rocking chairs made the house feel welcoming and peaceful. Somehow untouched by all the chaos going on in the real world. A young woman came out of the front door and yelled,

" Everyone come outside quick!" She then added, " Dad! Hurry one of 'ems hurt!"

Four people came out of the front door next; one was an older man with white hair.

Rick arrived on the front porch and the young woman gasped,

" He's been shot, please—"

" Bring him inside, quick." Said the older man. Rick and the older man disappeared into the house. The three others joined them on the porch and a middle-aged woman hugged Otis and wiped a tear away from her eyes. Two teenagers stood next to each other by the door, the girl was crying lightly and the boy was holding her. The young woman who Ella first saw cam up to her and introduced herself,

" I'm Maggie," She said, " Its nice to meet you."

Ella began to reply but Shane cut in,

" I'm gonna go check on Rick, you stay out here." He kissed the top of her head before going inside after Rick.

Ella watched him leave then turned to Maggie, " I'm Ella, its nice to finally see another person."

" You're the first person we've seen in months, living that is." She replied, Ella could sense the hesitation in her voice, as if she didn't want to say something that could upset her.

" Is that man…?"

" Hershel?"

" Yes, is he a doctor?"

She nodded, " Well, he's a veterinarian, but I have faith he can help that little boy."

" A vet?" Ella's mouth went dry, " Oh god." She walked over to a rocking chair and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

Maggie followed her over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

" Hershel will fix him up, don't worry."

Ella nodded, " Right."

" So, was that guy your husband?"

" Who, Shane?"

" I guess, yeah."

Ella chuckled, " No, he's my boyfriend, I guess you could say."

" Did you know each other before?"

Ella shook her head, " No, we met about a week ago."

" Well congrats."

Ella smiled, " Thanks. So who are all these other people?" She motioned to the woman who was near Otis and the two teenagers.

" Oh, well that's Patricia," She pointed to the woman with Otis, " And that's Jimmy and Beth." She pointed to the teenagers.

" That's great you have so many people with you," Said Ella, " If you don't mind I'm gonna go check on Carl."

Ella went inside and soon after Maggie, and the rest of the newfound survivors came inside as well. Ella knocked lightly on the frame of the door that Rick and Shane were in. Rick sat in a chair next to the bed holding Carl's hand. Shane smiled weakly at her with glassy eyes from the foot of the bed, where he stood looking down at Carl's limp body. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers,

" How is he?" She asked Rick cautiously.

He glanced up at her and then looked back down at his son, " Hershel says he's stable for now. He went to go ask a girl named Maggie to go get Lori. Says she should be here."

Ella opened her mouth to say something but, realizing she didn't know what to say, closed it and just looked at Carl.

" Rick, Carl's gonna be all right." Said Shane from behind Ella, she turned around and looked at him. His head was down and he was toying with his belt buckle.

Rick stroked Carl's hair and smiled. He opened his mouth but as he did Hershel stepped back into the room.

" Your wife will be here soon," He said, " Maggie's just left.

" I have some bad news, I wanted to wait until your wife was here but I don't think I can. I'm going to have to preform some surgery. Carl has been severely wounded and it wasn't a clean in and out."

Rick looked up at him, " When can you start?"

" Shouldn't we wait until your wife gets here?"

" Yeah," Breathed Rick, " I guess we should."

Ella looked over her shoulder at Shane again, " I'm going to go wait outside." She whispered, then left the room and returned to the front porch.

Outside it was silent; all sounds of pain and worry were left inside with the people watching over Carl. And the fear of the real world was left somewhere unheard of to this safe haven. A light breeze drifted over the property and trees in the front yard swayed, a few birds flew overhead, and Ella's hair swirled around her face. Everything there seemed untouched by hatred and fear, like a fairytale almost.

The screen door opened and closed and suddenly Ella felt two warm hands on her shoulders.

" You should go back inside and be with Rick, he needs you." Said Ella, still looking out at the land.

" I know," Said Shane, " Hershel says—"

Shane was cut off by the sound of horse hooves, Ella and Shane both looked at where the sound came from and spotted Maggie and Lori. The screen door flew open and Rick ran down the porch steps and across the yard to Lori. He took her into his arms as she cried.

A moment later Lori and Rick came back past Ella and Shane and went back into the house. Lori had tears running down her cheeks and walked past them without even giving them a second glance.

" Lets go back inside," Said Ella lightly and took Shane's hand then went back inside after Rick and Lori.

As they entered the room Otis stood in the corner and Lori sat by Carl holding his hand. Rick stood behind her while Hershel spoke with them,

" The bullet broke into six pieces when it entered Carl," He explained, " I'm going to need more medical supplies to get it out safely. We need to find some, quick, or he might not make it."

Lori let out a low weep and laid her head down on the bed, Rick sat down on the floor next to her and rubbed her back.

" Where exactly can we get the supplies from?" Asked Ella,

" The local high school," said Otis, " They set up a medical trailer when all of this started, its probably still there."

" That's a death with Otis," Said Hershel. " You know that place is filled with walkers."

" I'll go," volunteered Ella, " I'm quick and quiet. I'll get in and out fast without being noticed."

" Are you crazy?" Said Shane in disbelief, " you aren't going, you'll get yourself killed."

" No I won't, I'll get back quickly with the stuff."

" No, you're not going,"

" I'll go with you," Said Otis, " It's the least I could do."

Ella nodded in thanks at Otis,

" Ella, you don't have to go." Said Rick from the bedside, " I'll go."

" No way, if Carl wakes up and you aren't here—What if he wakes up and you're not here and it's the last time he wakes up?" Said Ella as politely as she could, " You need to stay here with your son."

" She's right." Said Lori, " You can't go."

" I'll go then." Said Shane, " Otis and I will go." Otis nodded in agreement, " Because you aren't going, Ell." He looked at her with a stern gaze.

" Can we talk about this outside," She asked somewhat angrily. Then walked out of the room, up the hallway and out onto the porch. Shane soon joined her,

" What is there to talk about Ell?" He asked, " This is settled, I'm going you're staying here."

" Why can't I go? Explain it to me Shane, I want to help Carl."

" I know you do," He sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, then moved closer to her, " We all do." He dropped his head, " But lets face it, Carl doesn't have a good chance of surviving and I don't want to loose you over a lost cause."

She shook her head, " Carl isn't a lost cause Shane, and it isn't like he was bitten. He was shot."

" Six pieces, Ell. No medical supplies. Hell, we don't even know what's at the high school. There could be nothing. I'm not risking your life on an assumption." He kissed the top of her head lightly.

" Well, what about your life?"

" Not as important as yours." He stated simply.

She scoffed, " That's so cheesy. Shane, I want to go, I'll go with you and Otis. How's that?"

He shook his head, " You'll stay here while Otis and I go."

" Shane, I don't want you to go."

" I have to."

She couldn't disagree with that, " Ugh, fine. I won't go."

" Good."

" Shane?"

" Yeah?"

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and said, " You better come back alive and unbitten."

" Okay."

" Promise?" She stuck out her pinky.

He chuckled, " Promise." He entwined his pinky with hers to make the unbreakable vow and then they both headed back inside. Ella was not happy at all; she was scared to death.

" When are we leaving?" Asked Otis as Shane entered the room.

" Right now," He replied, " I'll just get my stuff and we'll be off." Shane turned to go get his stuff when Rick said,

" Thanks, Shane, Otis." He nodded at both of them and Shane merely nodded back. Ella could tell he was scared as well.

As Shane and Otis prepared for their journey Ella waited on the front porch with Maggie.

" Are the others coming?" Asked Ella as she rocked in the rocking chair.

Maggie nodded, " They'll be here soon. Said they needed to head back and tell the others."

" Oh, okay."

The screen door opened and Shane and Otis came out with guns in hand and backpacks on their backs. Shan threw his things into Otis's truck and opened the passenger seat door ready to get in when Ella came up behind him. He turned around and looked down at her,

She hugged him tightly, " Be careful."

" I will," He kissed the tip of her noes and she wrinkled it, causing him to laugh,

" Hey," He whispered, " When I get back, we'll make up for the lost time together. All right."

" If you insist," She smirked and kissed him tenderly. " I'm serious though, be safe." Then she looked him straight on in the eyes and said," Do whatever it takes to survive."

He nodded, " goodbye Ell." He kissed her one last time and then got into the truck. Otis, after saying his goodbyes to everyone got into the truck as well,

" You be safe to Otis," Said Ella, then backed away from the truck as the engine started and the pulled forward, then circled around and drove off down the driveway.

Two hours later it was dark and a truck was pulling up to the driveway, Ella smiled and got out of the rocking chair she was sitting on. The truck pulled to a stop in front of the house and she frowned; Shane and Otis were not in the truck, instead Glenn and T-Dog were in the truck.

" Hey guys." She sighed,

" Hi," Said Glenn, " Maggie said there was a doctor here, T-Dog hurt his hand. We think he's got blood poisoning."

Ella motioned with her head towards the house, " Hershel's inside, he'll help you."

Ella, Glenn, and T-Dog walked up the front steps and into the house. After finding Hershel and leaving T-Dog with him Ella went to check on Rick, Lori, and Carl. She tapped lightly on the door before entering, Lori looked up and Rick was nowhere to be seen.

" May I come in?" Asked Ella and Lori nodded, and then returned to her close vigil on Carl.

" Thank you," whispered Lori.

" For what?" Asked Ella, she took a seat in a chair at the end of the bed and looked at Lori.

" For offering to go to the high school." She smiled, " It meant a lot."

" You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking Shane." Advised Ella.

Lori nodded, " I'm going to, don't worry."

" How is he?"

At that moment Rick walked back into the room and took a seat near Lori. He whispered something in her ear and then the most amazing thing happened: Carl's eyes fluttered open.

" Mom? Dad?"

" Carl," Gasped Lori, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

" Hey, buddy we're here." Said Rick comfortingly.

Carl smiled, " The dear was so pretty mom, it was right there in front of me." Lori smiled, " It was so big, I've never seen anything like it." Then Carl's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to shake violently.

" Hershel!" Called Ella, " Come here, quick!" As soon as Hershel came in the room she left because she couldn't bear to see Carl like this. It had been three hours since Shane and Otis had left and the wait was not getting any easier.

Inside Rick and Lori listened patiently to Hershel as he explained to him that he might have to start the surgery early.

" It's been to long, I'm not sure how much longer we can wait." He said sadly, " He may wake up while during surgery but he will fall back asleep quickly."

Lori ran a hand through her hair, " Do you think Rick and I could have a moment alone?"

Hershel nodded, " Of course." Then shut the door behind him as he left.

" What's up?" Asked Rick.

Lori had tears stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy, " Do you think…we should just let Carl…not wake up?"

Rick's heart stopped beating, " You mean kill him?"

Lori nodded, " He's dying anyway and it's better than being eaten alive by one of those things."

" He's our son, Lori!" Rick said sternly, " No, no way."

" He wouldn't have to suffer anymore, Rick. He wouldn't have to be scared anymore."

Rick scoffed in disbelief, " I can't believe you. Did you even hear what he said when he woke up? He talked about how beautiful that dear was, not about how he got shot and how much it hurt. But he talked about the beauty of the dear. That shows he still has hope."

Lori let out a sob and collapsed by Carl's bedside once more, " I just don't want him to be scared the rest of his life."

" Well he's going to get better and we're going through with the surgery. Carl will live."

" Fine, well go get Hershel and he can start." Said Lori wiping her eyes.

Dozens of walkers stumbled after them as they made their way away from the high school and back to the truck. Shane was limping due to an injury he got jumping out of a second story window. Otis was helping to support him and carried the back of medical supplies. They weren't going to make it; there was no way. The walkers were gaining on them and it was a matter of time before one of them went down. They were twenty feet in front of the walkers when Shane fell taking Otis with him, Shane recovered and got back up, then helped Otis back up. Shane looked back at the walkers that were getting closer and then checked his gun for bullets.

" I only have one left," He realized. Otis checked his gun.

" I'm out." Realization donned on Shane, he wasn't going to make it out unless he caused a distraction.

As Shane continued to limp along and Otis trudged on next to him Shane looked at him with soulless eyes. No feeling or emotion present in them,

" I'm sorry." Shane cocked his gun.

" For what?" The sound of a gunshot rang through the air and Otis collapsed onto the ground in pain. Shane had shot him in the leg. Otis didn't go down easily though; he grabbed Shane and pulled him down with him. Shane threw a punch and got Otis in the side, then grabbed the bag of supplies.

" Ahh!" Yelled Otis as he grabbed Shane's hair and pulled at it, clawing his scalp. Shane threw mores punches at Otis's face until he let go of his head. The walkers were gaining on them, only ten feet away. Shane got free from Otis's grip and continued on his way limping.

Otis's screams filled the night as walkers attacked and ate him alive. Shane's mind was lost in the sound of Otis being eaten.

Ella sat on the rocking chair on the front porch once again and waited for Shane; it had now been five hours. What if something happened? She thought. What if they didn't make it? She wondered. It wasn't until she heard the sound of Maggie shouting,

" They're back!" That she noticed the truck headlights pulling up the driveway. But only one outline of a person was in the car. Maggie had noticed it too and clasped a hand over her mouth. Ella prayed to herself that Shane was the one alive in the truck, no though of Otis crossing her mind.

The truck pulled to a stop and the light from the porch illuminated the persons face, it was Shane. Ella sighed with relief and stood up from the rocking chair. Rick hurried out the front door and down to Shane; he engulfed him in a hug and then took the bag from him.

" You okay?" He asked, noticing the crazy look in Shane's eyes.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." He replied calmly. His mouth was dry and his hands were shaking with fear. He propped himself on the car and caught his breath for a moment. Ella ran down the front steps, across the grass and then encircled her arms around him. She laced a hand through his hair and hugged him tighter.

" I thought I lost you," She said next to his ear.

He slowly and cautiously wrapped two shaky arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Hershel, Jimmy, and Beth were all out on the porch now and Beth was crying. Hershel looked downcast and Jimmy just looked shocked as he held Beth. Patricia was nowhere to be seen. Ella took Shane's hand and led him up towards the porch; his hands were still shaking,

" Otis?" Asked Hershel breathlessly.

" I'm sorry," Said Shane shaking his head, " I turned around and he just…" He trailed off as he caught his shaky breath.

Hershel frowned, " I guess I'll go tell Patricia. Maggie, could you get Shane some extra clothes and show him where the shower is? He should get cleaned up."

Maggie nodded and motioned for Shane and Ella to follow her.

She led them, slightly teary eyed, up the stairs and down the hall to a wooden door.

" Bathroom's in there and I'll be right back with your clothes." She disappeared into the room across the hall and then came back out with a pair of over-all's and a t-shirt.

" These were Otis's, so they'll be a bit big." She looked down at the floor and when she looked back up her eyes were filled with tears. " Enjoy your shower." She went back down the hall and downstairs, leaving Ella and Shane alone.

" I'll let you take your shower in peace," Said Ella, " I'll be out here if you need anything."

" You can wait in there with me, if you want to." He suggested, " Its not like you haven't seen me naked before."

She smiled, " That's true…Okay." She followed him into the bathroom and took a seat on the floor while he turned on the water and got undressed. However, he stopped undressing after he took off his shirt and looked into the mirror at something on his head. A spot where a patch of hair was missing and a small cut was visible. He searched around on the shelf next to the sink for a razor. He couldn't find one.

" What you looking for?" Asked Ella, getting up.

" A razor, I'm gonna shave my head."

" Hmm, what about in here?" She opened a box on the shelf and dug around inside of it until she pulled out an electric razor. She handed it to him,

" Thanks."

" I'm gonna miss that amazing head of hair." She said. She placed her hands on the small of his back and moved them slowly around to the front of his stomach and hugged him. " You have no idea how happy I am that you're back." She kissed his muscular back tenderly and then unwrapped her arms from around his body.

He turned on the razor and put it up to his head to shave. He was having difficulty getting it to stay in place as his hand still shook.

She frowned, " Here, let me do it. You're gonna butcher yourself." She took the razor from his hands and placed a hand on his shoulder to stable herself as she stood on her tippy toes. She shaved clean lines of hair off and they fell into the sink, leaving a clean head, free of any suspicious cuts.

" So what happened to your legs?" She asked, " You were limping."

" I jumped out of a window and landed on them." He explained.

" Ooh, sexy." She smirked, and then said more seriously, " Are they broken?"

" I don't think so."

She finished with his hair and then leaned against the wall,

" Are you all right?"

He glanced at her then continued getting undressed, " I'm fine, just shaken up." He was left only in his boxers now. He walked over to her and placed a delicate kiss on her neck. Then kissed her tenderly on the lips,

" I thought I was never going to get to do that again." He said and then slipped off his boxers and got into the shower.

She watched him step into the shower and whispered to herself, " Same."

**A/N: As you probably noticed I changed the title of the story. When I named it judas I wanted the story to go differently but then it ended up going up another way so I thought this title made more sense. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave an honest review! :) **


End file.
